Final betrayal
by Twilight4love2
Summary: Can Bella survive A betrayal so close to home? Will she make it in time to save Jacob? Will the world of twilight change as we know it? When Aro returns will anyone be able to save her from an unwanted fate? Will Edward remind Bella of the love they share
1. Chapter 1

Bella looked out the kitchen window

Bella looked out the kitchen window. Jacob had been gone for three days now. A single salty tear fell down her already soaked cheek and fell into the steaming hot water. She picked up plate covered in sauce and dipped it into the bubbly water then looked out the window again. The plate slipped out of her hand and landed with a plunk in the sink. She let out a short gasp. Standing across the street was Jacob. Bella ran, jerked the door open and stepped into the cool night air. But Jacob was already gone. Bella fought back the tears that threatened to erupt any moment. She knew it was him. Why did he run away? Her heart ached for his touch. All she wanted was to know if he was safe and happy. Slowly she walked back to the door pausing only to glance back at the empty space she swore Jacob had occupied seconds before.

After washing the dishes Bella went upstairs to meet Edward. Charlie was sound asleep in his bed and was too tired from fishing all day with Billy. She knew she would have to tell Charlie tomorrow about the engagement. She had waited too long and now she was backed into a corner. Bella walked into her room and shut the door feeling the unseen eyes on her. She turned around and there on the bed sat her god that was Edward. He was stunningly beautiful from his feet to his shinning butterscotch eyes that were glued on her. Again the dreaded question filled her head. How do I deserve him? He walked over and sat on her bed. "I have a surprise for you".

He snickered as he patted the space beside him motioning for her to sit down. She eyed him suspiciously as she walked over to the bed. "What is it? He smiled her favorite smile that went from ear to ear making her heart skip a beat in awe. "Well I know how much you love Romeo and Juliet so I bought us tickets to see it in Florida the week after the wedding" Bella's eyes widened and she almost screamed with excitement, but she place a hand on her mouth and hugged him so hard it would have chocked a human instead. "Oh my … Edward … I love you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He snickered and wrapped his hand in hers. "Your welcome love" His eyes sparkled radiating the joy he felt. Bella couldn't help but be stunned by his beauty once again.

"Oh" he said "Alice wants me to remind you to meet her at our house to get ready for the rehearsal dinner." Edward was so happy that she wasn't bothered that her wedding was in two weeks. She loved Edward and would do anything to make him happy. "You better get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow. Then he began to hum her lullaby. It was hers, all hers.

Soon the world was gone and her world was black. Bella awoke to the sun shinning through her window and she knew Edward would have already left. She got up and put on her favorite sweat pants and a tank top, and headed down stairs to finally break the news to Charlie. She had waited so long hoping that he wouldn't react so badly.

When she walked into the kitchen Charlie was already there sitting at the table reading the paper. "Morning Dad" she said "hey" Bella froze in her spot. Did he know? She decided there was no time like the present "look we need to talk." They both said at the same time. "You first" said Bella. Charlie sighed "I got this letter in the mail today … it was inviting me to your wedding. You promised you would tell me before you ran away and did something like that. I knew my feeling meant something. Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I was scared. I was scared that you would over react I love Edward with all my heart and I will be with him forever. The rehearsal dinner is at Edwards's house tonight, and I want you to be there! Please, please come." Her hands shook so she laid them on the table to keep them still. Charlie sighed "If this is what you want I'll be there. I love you sweetheart" Bella laughed with relief and hugged Charlie "I love you too dad"

As she drove to Edwards she wore a huge smile.

Charlie was coming and he wasn't mad! When she got there Alice told her Edward and the boys were getting ready at the hotel so the girls would have the house all to their selves. Half way through their hair Bella's new cell rang. She looked at everyone and smiled apologetically. "Sorry one second" she stepped out of the room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella" She froze.

"Jacob? Jacob is that you?"

"Bella … I … need you"

"Okay just tell me where you are" no answer

"Jacob please just tell me where you are so I can come" fear struck her.

"I didn't mean to do it I swear" a tear slid down her face.

"It's okay Jacob … just tell me where you are." A short pause

"I'm on the cliff. Bella?

"Yes"

"I love you" she let out a deep breath

"I love you too. Don't move ill be right there" She hung up and turned to go, but Alice was behind her "go … ten minutes is all I can give you. Hurry" Bella threw her arms around Alice "thanks so much" Alice rolled her eyes "Go!" Bella ran to her truck and was on her way before the door was even shut. As soon as she got there she jumped out of the truck. "Jacob" She screamed. He turned in time to see her slam into his chest and wrap her arms around him "Jacob! I was so worried about you. Four days! You don't call for four days. I missed you. So what did you do?" There was a rustle behind them and Bella turned to see Aro walking down the path "well I told you we don't give second chances" Bella looked from Aro to Jacob and back "Jacob how could you?" a tear slid down his face "they were going to kill you … then that … that monster" he pointed at Jane "used some thing that made me tell" I'm sorry Bella. He promised not to kill you. I promise I'll keep you even if you're a leach." She let out a sob. Aro walked forward. Bella went limp her time was up. She was ready. She had no choice now. She had lost. Aro brought his lips to Bella's Neck, and she let out a small gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella let her whole body sag as the pain started to flow down her neck. The flair of fire burned and she let out a small scream. Aro stood off to the side his grip on her firm. "Isabella Swan I claim you now as a member of the Volturi". She screamed as another wave of pain flowed through her. Jacob began to rush forward but Jane beat him to it. Jacob withered in pain as he hit the ground. "B … Bella". He screamed again at the same time as Bella. Aro smiled and carried the now unconscious Bella through the woods and disappeared into a cloud of fog.

Bella felt a cold hand brush against her face just as the pain shot through her body that left her gasping. "It hurts. Make it stop. Ugh" she moaned as the pain exploded in her head. Aro gently brushed her face again "Shhhh the pain will stop soon. Shhhhhh" Sweat beaded on top of her forehead. She tossed and turned as the pain increased and then slowly began to fade. She slipped in and out of consciousness for unknown periods of time. Eventually her breath started to thin and she realized she didn't need to breath as much and soon her breath let out and she couldn't breath in. Her heart slowed, her brain blurred and the world faded.

Bella saw the light through her eyelids. She could hear voices surrounding her "she should be awake soon. It's been Three days" she could feel her body tensing and she dreaded opening her eyes. She let out a deep breath and the murmuring voices quieted. Bella slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a room with blank white walls with a bed with pure white sheets. She blinked her heavy eyes and glanced at the people surrounding her. Standing to her left was Aro, Jane, Marcus, Claude, and someone she didn't know. Her stomach began to ach and she could feel the thirst rise in her throat.

Bella's eyes widened "Did you change me?" Her voice was horse from all the screaming and moaning she had done over the last three days. Aro stepped forward and took her hand "Yes I changed you and you will remain under my command until the day I release you" Bella's throat tightened and she wanted to scream. How could Edward have let this happen … Edward … her life, her love, where was he? She belonged to him and him only. "But … Edward … no I can't" She wanted to cry but found no tears came. Aro sighed "he grew weary of you. That is why he wouldn't change you. He didn't want to have to constantly have to think about his actions. That is why he didn't come to save you. I saw it in his thoughts the last time I saw him. He was just waiting for the right time. I saved you, saved you from the harshest of ends." Aro rubbed his thumb over her palm and his skin felt like dry, rubbery paper.

Bella moaned and gripped her stomach. A sliver of fear slid through out her. She felt as if she was going to fall apart all over again, but this time felt different. She felt rage and hunger mix within her. Aro smiled reading her face. "Come. Time for your first meal" Her eyes went wide with fear and yearning, but she couldn't ignore the aching hunger and thirst that was gradually building inside her chest. Aro pulled her up and led her into the ongoing hallway.

As she followed him down the hallway Bella noticed that the man she didn't know followed them. Aro notices her looking at him and grinned "This is Ryan. He will be your personal guard. Bella stared for a moment longer, shrugged and continued down the hall. Pain shot through her chest as the thirst for blood grew stronger. Aro put his hand behind her back for support. Finally they reached the door at the end of the hallway. Her stomach did a flip at the thought of sweet blood. Aro urged her into the room and shut the door behind Ryan.

Bella smiled. It was dark but she could see as if it was daylight. In the corner, sitting in a chair all tied up was a man. Bella smiled as she felt the rush of excitement. She could hear the blood pumping beneath his flushed skin. Her moth watered as Aro walked over to the man with a knife in his hand. As the knife sliced down the mans neck he gave a little groan of pain. Bella's body tensed and her sighed Zeroed in on the line of blood that now trailed down his collar bone.

Her body lurched forward and before she knew it her lips were on his neck. She licked the trail of blood and bit down on his neck. His body jerked and then relaxed. His breathing began to slow along with the heart but he wasn't dead yet. An explosion of warmth hit her and she only thought about the blood. Suddenly she let go "No" she shook her head shake letting a drop of blood trail down he chin and drop on the floor. She stared longingly at it then looked back up. "Edward wouldn't want this" She tried to stand up but Ryan appeared in front of her and placed his hand on her head.

"You have never met the Cullen's. You don't know Edward. You met Aro at the Airport on your way to your dads and fell in love with him. He brought you back here and just changed you so you could spend eternity together. You live to serve and love Aro. You haven't seen Jacob Black since he was little and will not give him a second thought. You are a member of the Vulturi." Bella's sight went black as Ryan whispered a few more words, and a ripple of pain shot through her brain.

Bella awoke to a light rap on the door "you may come in". Aro walked in and grabbed her hand "Good afternoon my love." Bella looked at him "Well hello, I thought you would be working like you always do" Aro Smiled as if he had just understood an old joke "I just thought I could make time for my new bride" he brought his lips down to her neck and kissed her. Bella wrinkled her eyebrows. Something was off but she couldn't figure out what it was. She shrugged and sighed "so what's the excitement?" Aro grinned a mischievous grin "I have someone here who would like to meet you. He came all the way from America to see you." Bella's eyes shined "who is it?" Aro pulled her to the door and down the hall "you'll see. You _Don't _know him though"

Bella looked confused but pushed back any questions. As they walked in the room, Aro walked over to the throne, sat down, and pulled Bella onto his lap. Bella giggled as he Kissed the back of her neck. Then Aro clapped his hands and shouted "You may show them in" Bella looked at him 'Them?"

The door clicked open and in walked some people she didn't know. There was a stunningly beautiful girl with short black hair that spiked up in the back, a tall drop dead gorgeous blond guy, and finally her eyes rested on a boy that was about her age. He was beautiful. But it wasn't his body that held her attention, it was his eyes. They were a familiar butterscotch color. Aro chuckled making her look back at him "Bella this is Carlisle, Alice, and Edward Cullen. Bella looked back to the one named Edward. A shiver ran up her spine but she shook it off. "Hello I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you all" her eyes lingered on Edward once more then she looked back to Aro "I'm going to go meet up with Jane she should be leaving soon and I want to get some new books." Aro smiled and pulled her face to his.

He just grazed his lips over hers and then chuckled "Have fun" out of the corner of her eye she saw Edward with a look of utter pain that shouldn't be on any persons face.


End file.
